digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon Rumble Arena 2
is a Digimon fighting game released in 2004 by Bandai Games for the GameCube, PlayStation 2, and the Xbox. It is the sequel to ''Digimon Rumble Arena and has a similar style of gameplay as Super Smash Bros. Melee, except with a health meter. Story Digimon Rumble Arena 2 is based on Digimon battling it out in a battle royale to see who is the strongest of the Digimon in question. Characters The game features characters from the first four seasons of the anime (or Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Tamers, and Digimon Frontier in Japan). Each one has their own special moves and digivolutions, as well as slightly varying normal attacks and taunts. Playable characters * Agumon has a mixture of weak and strong attacks but good range on his Pepper Breath attack. He digivolves to Greymon and WarGreymon. * Gomamon is fast with weak offense. He digivolves to Ikkakumon and Zudomon. * Biyomon has an advantage with speed but low in offence and defense. She digivolves to Birdramon and Garudamon. * Flamemon can digivolve to Agunimon and BurningGreymon. * Gabumon is a slow, yet very offensively oriented Digimon. His digivolutions are Garurumon and MetalGarurumon. * Guilmon is somewhat weak physically but very quick on his feet. His special attack, Pyro Sphere, travels straight forward and has a bit of a recoil. His digivolutions are Growlmon and Gallantmon. * Gatomon is the second fastest character in the game and can also paralyze her foes. Her digivolution line is made up of Nefertimon and Angewomon. * Patamon has low stats but is the fastest character in the entire game. He digivolves to Angemon and MagnaAngemon. * Palmon is fast and attacks with poison and sleep dust. Togemon and Lillymon are her digivolutions. * Tentomon is both fast and strong, and can digivolve to Kabuterimon and MegaKabuterimon. * Veemon has limited range on all attacks, yet is powerful. His Vee-Headbutt, Vee-Knock-Out and Vee-Punch moves can cause a lot of damage. Flamedramon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode are his digivolutions. Hidden characters These are characters that are not available at first and have to be unlocked by fulfilling certain conditions. All "Black" Digimon have the ability to absorb energy while grabbing the opponent. * BlackAgumon is a virus version of Agumon with a slower, more powerful normal attack. His digivolution line is BlackGreymon and BlackWarGreymon, and he can be unlocked when beating the game with two different characters or by beating him during a "surprise attack." * BlackGabumon is icy version of Gabumon unlockable in the same way as BlackAgumon. He can digivolve to BlackGarurumon and BlackMetalGarurumon. * BlackGuilmon is unlockable in the same manner as the other "Black" digimon. He digivolves to BlackGrowlmon and ChaosGallantmon. * Duskmon is well balanced in all stats, with one attack having infinite range, and another move being teleportation. He is a strong melee fighter and is unlocked when beaten in 1-player mode. * MaloMyotismon has a strong defense and melee attack with several "dark" projectiles. He is unlocked when beaten in 1-player mode. * Diaboromon has exceptionally powerful attacks, one being a spin attack, and a projectile which is as big as he is. He is a boss, unlocked when defeated in 1-player. * Omnimon is a well balanced character with a fast combo. He is a boss and unlocked as such. * Neemon is the weakest, but fastest, boss. He is unlocked in the same manner as other bosses. Other Characters These characters are not playable but play a big part during different modes of the game. * Calumon returns from the original Rumble Arena game, now the main character in the game's Crazy Chase mini-game. In the mini-game the players must give chase to Calumon and touch him 20 or above times to win. Calumon also makes cameos during the loading sequence of battles holding info boxes of random character information. * Phantomon is the only minor Digimon to make an appearance. He is a rare powerup known as Summon Phantomon. He randomly appears and stalks a Digimon. If a Digimon touches Phantomon, he'll instantly KO it with his Shadow Scythe. It is seemly impossible to kill him, but he disappears after a set time. * D-Reaper never appears as a character, but the stage Chaos Wastelands is fought inside the D-Reaper. The Jeri clone can be seen flying in the background. Digidex * Agumon: Although small, Agumon's agile frame and razor-sharp teeth and claws result in fast and fierce attacks. :Attacks: Claw Uppercut, Pepper Breath, Claw Attack ::* Greymon: Greymon uses brute strength and a thickly armored skull to batter opponents. :::Attacks: Great Horns Attack, Nova Blast, Great Horns Bash, Tail Whip ::* Wargreymon: Wargreymon's mastery of flame is displayed in an awesome array of powerful attacks. :::Attacks: Great Tornado Up, Terra Force, Great Tornado Side, War Driver, Ultra Tornado * Biyomon: Spunk and determination make Biyomon one of the toughest Digimon around. :Attacks: Ostri-kick, Spiral Twister, Talon Twist, Peck Attack ::* Birdramon: A master of powerful flame attacks. Birdramon backs them up with razor-sharp teeth and talons. :::Attacks: Phoenix Rising, Meteor Wing, Fire Escape, Talon Tear ::* Garudamon: Towering over most opponents, Garudamon fights with the true spirit of a warrior. :::Attacks: Fist Of The Phoenix, Wing Blade, Boulder Breaker, Talon Tear, Garudapunch, Fire Hurricane * Flamemon: A fiery, feral fighter. Flamemon is famous for flaming attacks and agility. :Attacks: Noble Heart, Flame Toss, Monkey Ball ::* Agunimon: Agunimon's ferocity and aggression burn brightly when torching his opponents. :::Attacks: Pyro Tornado, Pyro Darts, Fire Dash, Fire Slide, Elbow Drop ::* BurningGreymon: BurningGreymon may lack quickness, but makes up for it with burning onslaughts that spread like wildfire. :::Attacks: Burnig Inferno, Pyro Barrage, Fire Below, Tail Whip, Burning Grey Basher, Wildfire Tsunami * Gabumon: Gabumon chills opponents out with frosty blasts and piercing horn attacks. :Attacks: Horn Attacks, Blue Blaster, Blue Cyclone, Skull Cracker ::* Garurumon: Garurumon's wintery howls blast enemies with the force of an arctic gale. :::Attacks: Wolf Cry, Howling Blaster, Slamming Attack ::* MetalGarurumon: With an awesome arsenal of weapons, MetalGarurumon sends chills down the spines of enemies. :::Attacks: Metal Wolf Throw, Ice Wolf Claw, Metal Wolf Claw, Blizzard Bash, Giga Missile, Burst Wolf Claw * Gatomon: Gatomon uses a combination of feline agility and slashing claws to scratch out victories. :Attacks: Collar Kicker, Cat's Eye Hypnotism, Catastrophe, Tail Trip, Megakick ::* Nefertimon: Nefertimon's mystical artifacts ang glowing eyes unleash ancient magic against enemies. :::Attacks: Queen's Curse, Queen's Paw, Rosetta Stone, Hot Foot ::* Angewomon: Grace and power give Angewomon's attacks their celestial kick. :::Attacks: Lift Your Spirit, Celestial Arrow, Divine Kick, Andel Dash, Flying Kick, Super Jump, Angel Wings, Heel Of Justice, Heaven's Charm * Gomamon: Gomamon relies on watery guile and speed rather than raw power, overcoming enemies with slapping flippers and slick maneuvers. :Attacks: Tail Slap, Marching Fishes, Bubble Deflector, Sliding Seal ::* Ikkakumon: Though not likely to win many races, horn attacks and crushing bellyflops still let Ikakumon come out ahead. :::Attacks: Horn Attack, Harpoon Terpedo, Icicle Coat, Belly Flop ::* Zudomon: Mighty but clumsy Zudomon's massive hammer allows for some of the most devastating attacks of all. :::Attacks: Hammer Head, Vulcan Hammer, Thor's Fury, Nail Pull, Shell Smash, Anvil Smash, Vulcan Vengence * Guilmon: Guilmon's carefree nature should not be mistaken for weakness. It masks a fiery fighting spirit! :Attacks: Neck Stretcher, Pyro Sphere, Rock Breaker ::* Growlmon: Like a drogon of old, Growlmon overwhelms opponents with fiery breath and shredding claws. :::Attacks: Dragon Slash, Pyro Blaster, Dino Kick, Dragon Spine ::* Gallantmon: Gallantmon charges into battle like a noble knight, crackling lance and glowing shield held at the ready. :::Attacks: Spiral Saver, Lighting Joust, Gallant Charge, Gravity Lance, Shield Attack, Lighting Charge * Palmon: Though small, Palmon's bristling energy makes for a thorny adversary. :Attacks: Thorn Thrust, Poison Ivy, Sleep Spores, Thorn Throw ::* Togemon: Needle-like spines and amazing prowess with boxing gloves make Togemon a real knockout. :::Attacks: Lightspeed Jabbing, Knockout Fist, Needle Spray ::* Lillymon: No garden-variety fighter, Lilymon combines sizzling speed with a variety of potent attacks. :::Attacks: Flower Cutter, Flower Cannon, Vicious Vine, Triple Jump, Sun Crescent Kick, Sunburst Vine * Patamon: Swooping, fast-flying Patamon pulls off a dizzing array of aerial maneuvers. :Attacks: Slamming Attack, Boom Bubble, Thousand Wings, Spins Kick, Air Slam, Glide ::* Angemon: Enemies find Angemon's righteous attacks anything but heavenly. :::Attacks: Angel Rod, Hand Of Fate, Angel Slam, Staff Sweep, Air Slam, Glide ::* MagnaAngemon: With the legendary plasma sword Excalibur, MagnaAngemon dispenses divine justice while invoking a wide spectrum of powers. :::Attacks: Excalibur's Grace, Flying Sword Of Justice, Shield And Counter, Magna Jump, Exaliburst, Gate Of Destiny * Tentomon: Tentomon leaves enemies dizzy with spinning attacks and electrical jolts. :Attacks: Shock Jaw, Super Shocker, Rhino Spin, Dynamo Spin ::* Kabuterimon: Kabuterimon unleashes charged-up electrical bursts and four-handed attacks to shock enemies into submission. :::Attacks: Beetle Horn Attack, Electro Shocker, Electric Storm, Shocking Touch ::* MegaKabuterimon: Whether on the ground or airborne, MegaKabuterimon's electrical blasts and pounding attacks surge with great power. :::Attacks: Horn Thruster, Horn Buster, Repulsor Field, Ground Circuit, Rhino Charge, Lighting Wave, Rocket Butt * Veemon: Thers's nothing Veemon like more than some good old-fashioned bare-knuckled brawling. :Attacks: VeeHeadButt, VeeKnockout, VeePunch, VeeHeadDrop ::* Flamedramon: 'Flame is my game and fire is my desire,' chants Flamedramon while torching opponents. :::Attacks: Flame Shot, Fire Rocket, Flame Shield, Blade Drive ::* Imperialdramon: With supreme weaponry and crushing melee attacks, Imperialdramon overpowers all enemies. :::Attacks: Splender Blade, Positron Laser, Dragon Kick, Dragon Knee, Majestic Strike, Supreme Positron Laser, Ionic Blaster * BlackAgumon: Opponents can't help but sweat when they face BlackAgumon's big claws and fiery personality. :Attacks: Claw Uppercut, Pepper Breath, Claw Smash, Flying Kick ::* BlackGreymon: Super-aggressive and always fighting mad, BlackGreymon lashes out with sharp horns, a whipping tall, and fiery breath. :::Attacks: Great Antler Attack, Mega Flame, Great Antler Bash, Tail Whip, Great Antler Drop ::* BlackWarGreymon: Things can quickly spin out of control when BlackWarGreymon powers up an explosive inferno of special attacks. :::Attacks: Great Tornado Up, Terra Destroyer, Great Tornado Side, War Blaster, Ultra Tornado * BlackGabumon: BlackGabumon is equal parts fire, ice and rage. The combination of a sturdy horn and icy-hot breath put the hurt on most enemies. :Attacks: Little Horn, Petite Fire, Ice Dash, Skull Driller ::* BlackGarurumon: Opponents are sure to get a chill when they face BlackGarurumon's icy breath and shatting howl. :::Attacks: Howling Wolf, Fox Fire, Ice Wall ::* BlackMetalGarurumon: BlackMetalGarurumon blasts opponents with a howling blizzard of advanced weaponry. :::Attacks: Metal Grinder, Fire Wolf Claw, Ice Wolf Claw, Metal Masher, Giga Destruction, Blizzard Wolf Claw * BlackGuilmon: BlackGabumon is a confident fighter, sure that explosive grenade attacks and smoky virus-infected breath will bring him victory. :Attacks: Virus Breath, Pyro Grenade, Rock Crusher ::* BlackGrowlmon: Fierce fiery breath nicely compliments BlackGrowlmon's wicked purple plasma blades. :::Attacks: Dragon Slash, Exhaust Flame, Plama Blade ::* ChaosGallantmon: A dark mind, a fearsome lance, and an infernal shield enhance ChaosGallantmon's omnious powers. :::Attacks: Spiral Wailer, Demon Disaster, Gallant Gharge, Falling Lance, Chaos Crusher, Shield Attack, Waking Dead * Duskmon: With blood-red eye and glowing double swords, Duskmon's limitless command over dark forces can plainly be seen. :Attacks: Brute Strike, Death Gaze, Ghost Move, Geist Blade Storm, Gruesome Grab * Diaboromon: Freakish Diaboromon's flalling whip-like arms and massive claws are just a hint at the true extent of his evil power. :Attacks: Cable Crusher, Web Wrecker, Line Surge, Page Fault, Virus Download, System Failure * Omnimon: Created from the fusion of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, Omnimon has fearsome weapons and devastating attacks. :Attacks: Ultimate Uppercut, Garuru Cannon, Blaster Blade, Transcendent Sword, Sword of Ruin * MaloMyotismon: With a powerful armored body and vicious darkness attacks, MaloMyotismon is the embodiment of terror. :Attacks: Chaos Crusher, Screaming Darkness, Black Rain, Crimson Mist, Pandemonium, Soul Shield * Neemon: Embarrassing every opponent, Neemon's self expression is unique to say the least. :Attacks: Happy Accident, ABCDEFG, I Like Beans, Gassed Off, Uh Oh Levels * Jungle Ruins is a forest setting, with plenty of stumps to jump on. The easiest area, as it is the only one in which you can only be killed by special powerups and opponents. It also has many cheats, such as a Max Digivolution egg underneath the bridge and powerups instantly appearing if the player breaks the trees. * RubberTree Falls is a forest setting as well, but with a waterfall and palm trees. The trees bounce you high, and you must stay on the rocks/trees or be knocked out. * Danger Gulch is an "Old West" setting, with exploding barrels and carts. * Lava Lake has battlers fighting on platforms, with a cage over a river of lava which rises and falls slowly. * Pier 47 has the characters fighting on a pier, with moving crates which can knock out a character caught between them and the edges of the screen. * Steamworks is an oil rig in water, with the possibility of knocking out a character who falls in. The stage includes flames and steam which work to this effect. * The Cannery is a factory with moving platforms—whose the tubes on the sides instantly knock out a combatant. * Twisted Toytown is constantly moving side to side. Combatants fight on cookie platforms which crumble away and are shot at by a fire-breathing duck or a wind-up frog firing explosive fish. Unlockable Levels * Ice Palace is a fight on frozen, slippery platforms with icicles which fall to inflict damage. It is unlocked during a boss battle. * Chaos Wasteland is a fight on hexagonal platforms high over an endless vortex inside the D-Reaper. The platforms have a variety of effects; falling down to the vortex, spewing fire, freezing, moving up and down, and reversing their gravity, causing you to float. It is unlocked during a boss battle. Mini-Games * Crazy Chase is a battle against 2-4 other opponents to be the first one to touch Calumon 20 times. * King of the Hill is a battle against 2-4 other opponents to try to gain 20 points first by being the only one on the hill. * Keep-Away is a battle against 2-4 other opponents to try to be the first to get 20 points by keeping the spirit egg from the opponents. * Collection is a battle against 2-4 other opponents to get 50 points by keeping the spirit egg to one's self. * Digi-Race is a battle against 2-4 other opponents where the goal is to digivolve and use the Digimon's special attack three times to win. * Poison adds a poison status which drains the holder's health; it can be given to others. * Little VS Big is a game where, to get a Digivolution, one has to beat the one with it. These are all unlocked randomly in single player mode. Pick-ups the following items(arranged most common to rarest) * Health-The most common pickup in the game.Getting these pickup will hear the sound Ba. They are found at an enemy drop,and will appear in the stage. * Health Up-Recovers the life gauge up. They are commonly seen appearing in many places except at Chaos Wasteland. ::*'Digi-Orb Up'-The digi-orb gauge will fill up. They are commonly seen appearing in many places except at Chaos Wasteland. * Mystery item-an item with a ?''' symbol. It appears in many places except at Chaos Wasteland. * '''Summon Phantomon-Phantomon will appear in at least one minute. It swings its weapon to KO Digimon on the field. * Lightning Strike-Thunder strikes will attack randomly. * Sleepy Time-All of the opponents will sleep except for the taker of the item. * Sympathy Pains- Converts the low health into higher one and vice-versa. * Digivolve Everyone- All Digimon will digivolve. * Degenerate Everyone - All Digimon will digivolve back to their Rookie forms except those that that have do not have the ability to digivolve or degenerate in the game. * Digi-Nuke - The rarest and the shortest-lived item.Enemies will give Digi-Orbs except at the one who took the item. * Digivoloution Convolution- All Rookie Level Digimon will warp digivolve into their Mega forms while Mega Level Digimon will Degenerate to their Rookie forms. Champion level Digimon will either digivolve or degenerate depending on their current HP. Trivia * In the "Jungle Ruins" level, behind the trees and through the water stream, stone statues can be found with food. * Veemon's final digivolution is Imperialdramon, although it is not the original version of Imperialdramon but Imperialdramon Fighter Mode instead. Cast * Tom Fahn: Agumon * Lex Lang: War Greymon, Omnimon * Kirk Thornton: Gabumon/Garurumon/MetalGarurumon, Omnimon * Jeff Nimoy: Tentomon/Kabuterimon/MegaKabuterimon * Wendee Lee: Palmon/Togemon/Lillymon * Dave Mallow: Angemon/MagnaAngemon * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn: Gatomon/Nefertimon/Angewomon * Steven Jay Blum: Guilmon/Growlmon/Gallantmon, Flamedramon, Phantomon * Melodee Spevack: Birdramon/Garudamon * Paul St. Peter: Diaboromon, MaloMyotismon * Michael Sorich: Neemon, Imperialdramon, Zudomon * R. Martin Klein: Gomamon/Ikkakumon, Veemon * Laura Summer: Patamon Links * Official Japanese Bandai Website Category:2004 video games Rumble Arena 2 Category:Versus fighting games Category:Video game sequels Category:GameCube games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Xbox games Category:Games Cheat Codes: 1 Hit Kill: Direita, Cima, Esquerda, Baixo, X, L1 + R1. Evolution Bar Full Quadrado, Direita, X, Triângulo, Esquerda, Bola, L1 + R1. Use the codes on the screen "Press Start Button"